Supported ruthenium catalysts have been utilized in syngas reactions, hydrogenation reactions, and oligimerization reactions. The instant compositions comprising zeolite supported ruthenium treated with borane exhibit catalytic priorities significantly different from traditionally supported ruthenium compounds.